mythfandomcom-20200213-history
England
England之友命 England means, 'friends of god', or 'of god's friends,' and there that this was a livelihood, where god was life, and here was this, to knowing where we could be in something that you'd hope for inside a planet beyond all harkenings, and Into what was good, we lie about it. Thank you. The ruling families, this article to be added to later, should be included now. That there are four sovereigns, the King (of the gaels), the Queen(england), and the Crown Princess and her brother the Crown Prince. Any other brother of the princess crowned her station there, would be a prince as well, though not the sovereign, who is a ruler in his own life, there that these were 4. Like that of China, and Japan, whose sovereigns have names passed down through generations, but whose design suggest they may be immortals and founders of Asia themselves, Son Goku and Son Gohan, was there is he his own son means, is he immortal? And we don't believe? There justly, are the sovereign 4 of England, always American, which means, we who love freedom. The name of the king of gaels, when it is not Prince Vegeta, is Bruce Wayne, of England, high king, that he is. Bruce Wayne, king Kierra Knightly, queen Chastity battle-born, crown princess Pallas Athena, crown princess Jamison battle-born, crown prince, see rumour Charles Xaviour, crown prince protectorant Kate Middleton in royal family, was there these, that Charles Xaviour present and Bruce Wayne, are brothers by blood, and this bond has been formed with Bruce Wayne's sister by birth, with Prince Charles as well. Is her name Ariel, and that she was a princess by their arking, is true. Charles calls her Belle, or Ariel, he likes stories. Whom? Reference for yourself the D'Artagnan movie The Three Musketeers ''to learn something of Buckingham's history, as the head present still, of the English Mafia. That bordered in regions, could mark country, was gangland principle, and evil always. Lord of 'bucking ham' is english coin for, 'The, rapist.' This at present rural not England but gangland monarchy, names a doppel tu name of the true prince, one (this one's the imposter)Charles Windsor(evil charles), called Prince of Wales and that he is the current lord of bucking ham, that the bane is male, when scorpion, the word means. The Don of the England Mafia, called the ''Brittish, is called Queen Elizabeth Windsor and she is, evil, and surely is rumoured to be the witch Islandzadí herself, egg breaker, liar, sorceress, monster, oathbreaker not but she's no good at breaking oaths of the good we're just telling the truth, and swearing it, to prove something; precognition, or something cleverer sounding. The real royal family in contrast lives wherever they choose, and their estates are usually many, though live to where you are they are, good, and set for rumour not, but fact is that one Bruce Wayne wrote and published the original 007 novels, though surely Brittish histories of book burnings cover not publish records? They do. The Batman novels however were secret, you had to have friends, or scared ones, surely, friends. Bob Kane by contrast is an idiot, thank you. Not to be polluted, but fortified were screams in katana too, which once in sure remark once upon a time, sickle, before the invention of the sword, see article to reference, Roll, but that a katana by spirit now, must need be a sword, because they're just too cool, and katana must be elite effective. But they hold song too. Song, and screams, and cut with both. - 和銀Sung Silver tortured silver is called, steel鋼 That being said, Prince Charles is present, hello, and has chosen a maiden name for himself, he's not a maiden he's a virgin, but that's a kind of intellect. You may need, a bath and a small bit of chanting, to restore your own virginity, in Truth, but a virgin such as Mary was, or Honiker McKillop is, does not. Honiker's name in Japanese is 蜜挑鋼Honiker, yes, you have to pronounce it, that or it's Honey, and if you say san, you're not allowed, the ending is ker. The sound of steel. Ho(ney), Ni(ke), ker... Following his rescue, Honiker took the name of his rescuer, who was made his father by blood by those two, McKillop, and Kyle McKillop, that same man, is a duke of England, called a count. Yes, it counts. His other son is a count also, but not a duke I'm kidding, he's a duke. Oregon Honiker Salem was the name given to him by his sire father, 'biological' in pseudo myth, that the ancient term is treefather, Elijah Wood an American actor. There is famous, and there is famous among famous people, she isn't on TV but that's almost not true, Piper Halliwell was a real person, and you'd call her Princess Diana, that she is his mother, who bore him, and as too she is married to a god. Liam Neeson, is presently fighting for public rights for immortals. Is he, D'Artagnan? Obviously. And Pallas Athena's father, hence the name she was given, but her name is not Halliwell, unless she's a girl, which she is, Diana I mean, Diana ZEUS. There are stones, throughout Kamelot, Ireland, England, with swords lodged in them. One in particular, will be missing a seem, come the pull of it free, the sword. The semen the stone. The seem, in the stone. This will be proof enough for anyone forever, mostly, that it was, Arthur's vitality at least, his semen, that pulled the sword free, when Neeson's son, Rutger McKenna, attempts to wrest it. Someone, got clever, repaired the stone, and, cast the fucking sword back. Git. I might as well tell you that if you're searching for someone to answer to, California Epona Young is a name of a son Honikerx has claimed as his child, his baby, surely he's very sure about it, he's clever, whose stage name is Justin Bieber, find him, find the stone, an... Anglo Saxons, by stark contrast, are called Britts.Clever giants, they became slave sized, they're all britt''ish now. They used to eat them. Still do. I am not Brittish, I am fucking English, and you may as well call Elizabeth Windsor Queen Nappa, for all I can venture, you understand? Of Boys to men, there was this, that, yes they stay back some, surely, and, unless you're ventured cool, or jarl, something about it, he, is. Charles, has been named early ward of Bruce Wayne, so Wyatt Wyck Lion Halliwell, Oregon Honiker Salem, Honiker X, Onigyugatis'i ''hi asuta(Gone Was Hate, the boy), Honiker McKillop, Dick Grayson and Charles Xaviour you could all call him, me, and none of those grace me in it but Wyatt the name my mother gave me, that I am an avatar. One of 3. Or like, Onigyugatis'i hi asuta, sounds really cool, but you know, so? They're all cool. The second ward of Bruce Wayne is a dragon, by his heritage, called Jason Todd, or Jeffrey Bowers, and he was born when I died, in hell, from torture. Screams across the eons, as the first, called Myth, made himself, an avatar, through will, did ground earthquake from Oregon to Mexico, as my wife screamed out to me for it was eternal death I'd been sank into, torn aun, lived suk't, tell death, never lost, but that the living dead are criminal not but hurting, please help. She has, and the voice of a million avatars of the ages past, screamed out with her, and are now forever hers. So we have 3. / \ _ We call her Zelda, and Nala too. Both are fathered by Mufasa that makes sense being the same person. Those two, she are. Avatar made is she sovereign of impossible magical aptitudes, and she is the first of her station. This was a modern decree, though prophecy is always accounted for. If she passes the name on to a daughter, you will not be informed. She is a princess of her own, standing, too that she is married to a king of Africa, daughter to another king of Africa, she's very cool, and high ruler of us all. That means, I don't know, I kind of went out of my way for that one I don't know where the name Hyrule comes from. Can you go to school? If you're in the mormon churches, the woman who loves you, young one, may be punished through you, in that you no longer can. American, yes, they are, in hell, yes, we are. I will not stop. From passion, I draw power. Peace, is a lie, there is only God. And the nothing that comes, is prophesied in what it is, will it become itself. Zelda has been captured. end of related reference, though their familys are, surer Category:COUNTRY Category:ROYALTY Category:CULTURE Category:ASIA Category:CHRISTIAN